


Soft Werewolf x Plus size reader headcanons

by poetryofawriter



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Other, Teratophilia, Werewolf, headcanons, plus size reader, reader - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofawriter/pseuds/poetryofawriter
Summary: fluffy and soft headcanons of you and your werewolf s/o





	Soft Werewolf x Plus size reader headcanons

  * Overtowers you
  * Uses this to their advantage because they love picking you up to hold you close
  * LOVES cuddling
  * And resting their head on your tummy cos it’s so squishy and comfy
  * Napping is their favourite past-time
  * As is yours
  * Curls up around you to keep you warm especially during the colder months
  * Never passes up the opportunity to snuggle up on your lap
  * Biggest and softest heart ever
  * Loves every inch of you and believes you are the most beautiful creature ever
  * Adores quiet afternoons next to you while you scratch their neck
  * Quiet walks too
  * Although mainly at night when no one is around
  * Brings you all sorts of odd gifts collected on your walks
  * Particularly sticks… big ones
  * Later using them to play fetch
  * Fur EVERYWHERE
  * And their scent
  * Your house/apartment smells like nothing but
  * clothes, furniture, bedding, carpet... EVERYTHING
  * Mainly your clothes
  * Wants everyone to know you are theirs




End file.
